Sin with Me
by CuddleLover96
Summary: Sun and Moon. Heaven and Hell. Rain and Storm. Story and Fiction. Pervert and Naive .. As Sasuke went back, he kept hitting on Naruto. It started with a joke then turned into love.


**For fuck's sake leave me alone goddammit! **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Come Back Here**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Getting him back _was _my goal. I thought if I'll be able to get him back everything will turn out to be normal… I was wrong everything _is_ a fucking mess =.=.

**A/N: **Yaoi Alert. No lemons (Sorry pervs :P) Bad language and blah blah blah. The fucking internet connection was lost and I lost my Wi-Fi... Great just what I needed. Anyways, please review it'll be a great help.

**Disclaimer: **I own this not. 

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I run towards him whilst breathing heavily.

"Hn" I watched him do some signs then after some seconds before I could even pounce at him he was gone… Again. I run and run and saw that the clouds were getting darker than normal and the weather slowly changes and became colder. Then after some second it rained. Tch! Fuck! I lost him again! This is fucking annoying!

"Fuck this!" I shouted to no one and kicked some stone. This is my last mission from Tsunade-baa; she said that if I didn't get to bring the Teme back to the village I won't get a mission if it's about Sasuke or even hear some news or rumor about him. Great… Just fucking great. I ran and looked for something to hide until I saw the cave and lie there... Current situation is…

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade-baa!" I shouted as I opened the door that banged at the door -the poor thing- and quickly ducked knowing that something's gotta be thrown at me. I looked at her and immediately regretted doing so. _

"_I said don't call me that, brat!" She yelled at me whilst glaring. _

"_Tsunade-baa! Let me find Sasuke one more time!" I whined and started to grin when I said "I know I'll find him anyway knowing the great Uzumaki Naruto's gonna search for the teme~" Tsunade-baa sighed and touched her forehead and looked at me seriously. _

"_Know what Naruto? If I don't know you I'll probably say yes" Naruto cringed "But since I do ... Let me say this 'GET A LIFE' you hear?" I stick my tongue out at her and she glared at me._

"_Don't you understand? Sasuke won't ever come back!" She said and frowned as if it had been told for ten times now –Come on it's more than ten times- and sat down. She picked the papers and stamped them –some of them, mostly she's putting other thing that's not important.. Meaning not that big money to have- and sighed._

"_We don't know!" I argued back. Of course we don't. Someday he'll just come out here and say that he was sorry and really wants to come here and was just afraid that no one would accept him and maybe he'll even start crying –I cringed at the thought and imagined how he would look like if he's crying saying he was sorry. Which will never happen of course-._

"_Naruto! It's been what? Five fucking years? And he hadn't come back! Look Naruto I know it's hard for you since he's your friend-" _

"—_frenemie" She glared at me and I stopped talking._

"_As I was saying, he's your first friend and you hadn't even noticed that… But" She paused "You have to give up. I know you don't like giving up but Naruto you have to face the truth and move on"_

"_You sound like as if we were married and he died" Realizing what I've just said. I looked up at her nervously and grinned sheepishly. She smirked and said._

"_Well you sound like a dying cat waiting for him to fuc-" I turned into shades of beet red and glared._

"_This will be the last time! Please! And I'll promise I'll forget about him if I still didn't find him… Wait, I don't promise I'll try."_

"_Why do you keep insisting? Let him go already!" Tsunadee-baa doesn't hate Sasuke, she just wants me to be happy and move on. But I can't, it's also my fault anyway why he went to Orochimaru to find someone to help him be strong to kill his brother. Because I didn't win, Because I wasn't strong enough to stop him; he went and followed the wrong path…. If I didn't lose to him he would still be here… The team 7 would still be here… _

"_Because he's my first friend… He viewed me as me, the real Uzumaki Naruto, and didn't see the fox but me… He wasn't scared at me… In fact he even told me that I, Uzumaki Naruto, the demon fox's container is his, Uchiha Sasuke's, enemy." The Hokage this time looked at me seriously. Her eyes held anger, frustration, worriedness, and pity and at the same time determination. She looked at me and my breath hitched not expecting the answer. I looked at her slowly and gave a sincere smile._

"_Thank you" I went outside and ran… I quickly went to my house and get the things I needed for me… To help me find him… I smiled and went to the gate. I ran and started looking for him. The others were having a different mission… Some of my friends were looking for the lost gold. But for me this is the most important mission and I know… I know that I shouldn't lose. _

_End of flashback_

I sighed for the nth time and looked at my hand as if I was expecting it to give me a nice answer. I removed my clothes and let my boxers be the only thing I'm wearing. I put it on the rocks and let it dry. I went to get my bag pack and get my two big blankets and put the other one on the floor and I lied there. I sighed and closed my eyes… I guess I was so sleepy and tired that I didn't care when I saw someone went near me…

=========SasuNaru Rocks! 3 3 3 =========

I must have fallen asleep. I looked around me and tried to remove the sleepiness that's slipping inside me. I once again looked around and notice this wasn't the cave anymore. I tried to get up and found it hard… weird. I looked at my position and saw a bracelet on my hand. The ring was silver and it has a fox design on it. Then something clicked inside my mind… This was a chakra sucking bracelet. Fuck... Who fucking did this to me? I tried to process my mind to what was happening when someone opened the door. My breath suddenly stopped and I looked – no stared at him and saw him smirking. I felt as though I was sinking – I just hope I _am _sinking- to the bed and decided that right there and then that I want to die…

"Finally you're awake" The _man_ said.. Yea, right "When'd you do this?" I asked and of course I hadn't expected an answer.

"Five minutes ago… When you were sleeping obviously, idiot" Eh? He answered—Wait what? Me? Idiot? –Well yea, you let yourself get caught by him you stupid- I glared daggers at him. Gosh, I wanna wipe that fucking creepy smile on his face. Shit! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I FUCKING HATE THIS! Because… If he and I are in the same room, alone… And I got this fucking bracelet on means one fucking thing…. DANGER. Because this man is the one and only, Sai, the most perverted man in the whole fucking wide world. Shit, anyone please kill me now…

The creeper looks at me creepily perverted. I sighed and tried to remove the bracelet, but still can't … Oh, boy I'm gonna die. Sai smiled as if what I'm doing was funny. I glared daggers at him and he sighed. Then after some minutes of me still trying to remove the bracelet, he sighed and went outside… Wait! What? Oi, you motherfucker! Don't you fucking leave me here! Wait… I should say that.

"Oi, you motherfucker! Where the fuck do you think you're fucking going, huh? I ain't fucking with you!" He smiled

"Bad-words, Naruto-kun. And yes, I wasn't fucking with you from the start" I grunted and made a disgusted expression. Oh, boy… I'm not letting this bitch go to some other place when he hadn't even removed this bracelet. I glared at Sai and he seemed to be unaffected. In fact he was still smiling. I glared harder and he sighed.

"No matter how you glared Naruto-kun it still has no effect" He paused and smiled whilst I pouted

"I hate you, you know that?" I said

"Ouch" He mocked hurt and smiled then he went to open the door.

"I'm just going to get the key" He paused as if he was thinking of something "I think I forgot where I put the key"

"You motherfu—!" He went outside and I heard him chuckle. I sighed and lied down again. I still have the memories of me and Sasuke's battle. I was too weak, I let him go… Go to Orochimaru. Sometimes I wonder what will happen if he hadn't gone there… Would the team 7 would still be there? Will we still laugh at some things that are not really funny? If I was able to stop him, will he go to Orochimaru when he grew up? Many questions came popping inside my mind but stopped when I heard footsteps coming near the room. I sat up and looked who it was… And yes, it was Sai and thankfully he was holding the key.

He started to walk near me and I started backing out. He went to sit on the bed and I gave him my arm when he stretched out his arm hoping that I will get the message that he wants my arm. He put his other arm back looking for the key and there I examined the key. It was circle but it wasn't a perfect circle. Its color's royal blue and I believe that it's a metal; it was weird of course… He put the key inside the small circle on that bracelet and finally I felt that as if it was more refreshing and I'm very alive! I stretched both of my arms and smiled.

"Finally! Thanks Sai" I said and Sai looked at me –Which is creeping me out to the max- and sighed.

"Will you stop sighing and say what you wanna say?" I irritatingly asked

"Well then, you lost Naruto-kun" He said and of course I was very confused to what the hell he was talking about.

"Whatddya' mean?" I asked him and he looked at me in the eye.

"…. Time was up you haven't brought the devil back" He said and my eyebrow twitched.

"Stop calling him '_the devil' _because he's not and you know it!" I shouted at him and I saw him frown but immediately put his "poker face" again.

"Yeah? Then maybe you need to start facing the truth and move on! He almost killed you and tried to turn the village to dust and what do you call him? Do you think what he's doing is great? People he killed?" This was the first time I heard Sai like this… Is the thing I'm doing now's great or no? Did he really kill many people just for his sake of revenge? I put my hands on my head and grunted. Is this really what Sasuke wants?

"Sai…" I looked up at him and then looked down… I know he's right but… But… I can't give up. I have my promises to everyone I love; Sakura-chan, Tsunadee-baa and my friends. I looked back at Sai and smiled –A sad sincere smile.

"Gomen ne, Sai and thanks but… forgetting and leaving Sasuke's the thing I can't and won't do" He looked at me

"But how can you be a Hokage if Sasuke keeps getting in the way? Would you give up the person you want to be? To be the most important person in the village and to let everyone know and acknowledge you?" It was my turn to look at him

"How can I even be that person if I can't even save one, one fucking friend?" I tried to stand up but heard the door open for the second time… Fuck, who the heck now? I looked up and definitely didn't expect _him. _My eyes almost popped out.I could just drag him here and back to where he belongs. I went towards him and Sai grabbed my arm.

"You don't have enough power yet Naruto-kun… We don't know what he will do" I frowned at him.

"And the fuck did it? Please remind me?" I said and paused for a second "Sai… Thanks for everything but I have to do this" I started walking near the fucker slowly and punched him. Heh, take that. I knew he hadn't expected me to do that since I saw him wide-eyed. I glared at him.

"Sasuke…"

"…Hn, dobe" He rubbed where I punched him and smirked which made my heart beat fast… Truth is everyone in the village knows that I like Sasuke but they don't see it as a bad thing. At first I don't want to tell Sakura-chan knowing that she likes Sasuke but then the rumor passed like a flu it went to Ino, the creator of the rumor, and said it to Sakura-chan. She went to my house and I thought I'm gonna die but noooo… She and the #1 Rumor girl hugged me and bought gay magazines… It turned out they like Yaoi better. I sighed at the memory but Sasuke's voice brought me back to the present.

"You punch like a girl" I glared at him and stick my tongue out.

"Oh, Yeah? Then why'd you already have that bruise? Hurt that much, princess?" I mocked.

"Hn" That one symbol, it's not even a word! How the hell did he made it?

"What are you doing here?" Sai asked. Woops, almost forgot Sai's still there hehe.

"Why's it wrong? Can't I come here?" He asked. Hmm, at least he answered.

"Obviously no" Sai answered

"Why not?" My eyebrow twitched and so is Sai's. What were you doing at Orochimaru's place? Learning how to irritate your enemy? I suddenly imagined Sasuke memorizing the book which is '_How to irritate your enemy in 1 minute'_ and I started chuckling.

"Look, I thought you were a genius, turns out to be an idiot and secondly –Naruto-Kun please go back to the reality" He paused and l smiled sheepishly at Sai "As I was saying, you're an enemy so I don't see why I should allow you to be in here, thirdly this is trespassing which I can call the police and tell that you are here, a member of Akatsuki and an Uchiha, and get you to be punished, fourthly—" I butted in and said

"Anou, Sai, are you okay? Breathe Sai, breathe" I motioned my hands up and down near my body and showing him how but unfortunately I received a glare and stopped. I heard Sasuke chuckled behind me and I continue talking.

"Come on dude, Sasuke's here, let's just drag him back to the village but firstly we have to inject him something that will make him sleep and then we could drag him" I grinned at my genius plan

"He heard it, how could you do it now?" Sai said and I rubbed the back of my head

"Your plan's too dumb" Sasuke said and I glared at him.

"I have to agree although it's creepy" Sai smiled and I stick my tongue out at him.

"He's just using you Naruto-kun, can't you see that? He plans to go here and get you then he'll give you to the Akatsuki just like what they did to Gaara" I smiled sadly remembering Old Lady Chiyo.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, You Bastard… Why'd you have to go here? Do you plan to kill me now or you want to attack the village once again?"

"Hn"

"At least say something!" I shouted at him. He looked at Sai and asked

"Why were you mad again?" Sai's eyebrow twitched.

"Were you even listening to a thing I've said?" Sai irritatingly asked

"Obviously no"

"Fuck you"

"The feeling's definitely _not_ mutual because I don't like you" Eww. I made a disgusting expression and Sai chuckled at my reaction.

"Sai, what're we gonna do?" Sai hugged me and smirked at Sasuke who glared at him.

"Maybe we can fight with him Naruto-kun" I turned at Sai and sighed

"Do we really have to fight?" I whined. Hello, I'm saving my chakra here.

"I can if you don't want to anyway"

"You won't be able to fight alone Sai… You know that don't you? You just got back from your mission" Sasuke's eyebrow raised

"How'd you know?" Sai asked

"Tsunadee-baa. I asked her if you can go with me 'cause I need your help if I saw Sasuke I need your paintings… It's hard to break a rope by your painting right?" Sai nodded "Then she told me you have another mission"

"No one's gonna fight" Sasuke said and I turned to look at him and Sai and I looked at each other and both raised our eyebrow.

"What do you want then and why are you here?" Sai asked… That's when the moment of silence started and I just stand there looking at both of them and waiting for Sasuke's answer. Now that I've found him –More like now that he found me- I don't know what to do… I know I shouldn't lose… I've got many questions to ask. If he's gonna come back and become the Team 7 just like before Sai was even here. I looked at them again. The great tension was killing me, it's as though something big will happen. My eyes almost rolled out when I heard Sasuke say it… Those 3 words I've been fucking waiting for… The words I wanna here for so fucking long. The promise I've made will come true. Those beautiful words… I stared at him again, confirming if I heard him right. I gulped and smiled…

"I'm going back" He said and smirked. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**And there ya fellas go… A new story... I also decided to remove one story. Sasuke's married with who… Cause I obviously got 0 plot. At all...Oh and when I was writing the '_Hn' _word –Yea right. I had the red underline XD it was really funny… Hahaha! And I promise to update quickly because I have the 2nd chappy already for you~! And I'm currently doing the next chapter of Arrange Marriage of NejiXGaara! Yay! So yea. Stay tuned and please review! If you want me to continue that is~ ;P


End file.
